Color
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Cuando Eric esboza aquella sonrisa, el mundo mágico puede estar al borde del colapso, que Fujishima no dejará de sentir que todo está bien." Hogwarts AU


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Hogwarts AU. Ambientado seis años después de la primera caída de Voldemort (es decir, en 1987).

 **~.**

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en navidades?

Fujishima mordisquea una manzana de caramelo que se ha comprado en Honeydukes. Eric se extrañó que se comprara un dulce que podía encontrar fácilmente en cualquier tienda de caramelos del mundo _muggle_ , pero el pelirrojo es de gustos sencillos. Además, no sabe qué tipo de caramelo utilizarán, pero logra que los dientes no se le peguen tanto a la manzana y no pierde nunca el calor.

Adora la magia.

Están de vuelta al castillo, Hogsmade y su iluminación navideña hace rato que ha quedado atrás y tiene los bajos de los pantalones empapados por culpa de toda la nieve acumulada en el camino. Hace apenas quince minutos que ha dejado de nevar y quieren llegar a Hogwarts antes de que oscurezca. Fujishima mira al cielo grisáceo. El ambiente frío, melancólico es tan contagioso que Fujishima se pregunta si su estado de ánimo se debe al clima, o a que mañana se marcha a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia.

A que hoy es su último día con Eric y no quiere despedirse.

—Nada en particular –el rubio se encoge de hombros. La capucha le oculta parte del rostro y Fujishima apenas puede apreciar el vaho que sale de su boca cuando habla. –No hay mucho que hacer en el castillo, la verdad. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

Le da un nuevo bocado a la manzana. A lo lejos, la torre de Astronomía despunta en el horizonte y la idea de comentarle a Eric que pasen allí su última noche –aunque aún tenga que hacer la maleta y al día siguiente el tren salga temprano – le resulta la mar de tentadora. Cuando lleguen al castillo se lo comentará.

—Comidas familiares, regalos, ver a los amigos…lo de siempre.

—No parece que te haga mucha ilusión. ¿Tan horrible es?

Eric se le queda mirando con una ceja enarcada. Para él, que tiene que quedarse todas las vacaciones en Hogwarts porque no tiene hogar al que regresar, se le debe hacer bastante extraño que Fujishima esté algo disgustado con su vuelta a casa. A decir verdad, a él también le ha sorprendido darse cuenta de que daría lo que fuera por quedarse estas dos semanas en el castillo.

Por quedarse a pasar las vacaciones con Eric.

—Podría ser peor –le da el último bocado a la manzana. Envuelve los restos en una servilleta y lo guarda en un bolsillo de la túnica. –Mis padres no le han contado nada a mi familia sobre _lo mío_. Se piensan que estoy en un internado muggle en Escocia.

—Es una verdad a medias –Eric esboza una media sonrisa. Se ha quitado la capucha y Fujishima puede apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y la nariz un poco enrojecida.

Está guapísimo.

—Sí, más o menos. A decir verdad, entre lo de la magia y las amistades que tengo en casa, no están muy contentos conmigo.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Se le han olvidado los guantes en su habitación y ahora que se ha terminado la manzana, siente el viento más cortante que nunca. Presiente que la estancia en su casa será exactamente igual. Tan fría como la mazmorra donde se imparte la clase de pociones, tan tensa que el mínimo movimiento de varita podría quebrarla sin problemas. No tiene que esforzarse mucho para visualizarlo. Su madre con los labios apretados cuando le diga que va a pasar la tarde en _Candem Town_ con sus amigos, la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre cuando le vea repasando su _Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, sexto curso._

Suspira. Al menos tan solo son dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que hará lo posible por pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, sus amigos le pondrán al día y seguramente termine con dos o tres _piercings_ más.

Siempre le ha llamado la atención el de la lengua.

Ya están llegando al castillo y el camino está tan lleno de pisadas que en esa zona la poca nieve que queda ha tomado unos tonos más sucios. A lo lejos, ven a Hagrid arrastrando un gran abeto que utilizará para decorar el Gran Comedor.

—Entonces…- Eric le mira dubitativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada.

Continúan caminando y desde que atraviesan los jardines de Hogwarts hasta que entran por las grandes puertas, el rubio no deja de dirigirle miradas de soslayo, de abrir la boca, estar a punto de decir algo, y al segundo, girar la cabeza y fingir que no ocurre nada.

Al fin, llegan al hall, que está plagado de carcajadas y el ambiente que se respira, es tres veces más hogareño que el que encontrará en casa. Eric le tira de la manga de la túnica y Fujishima se encuentra con su rostro avergonzado, las mejillas todavía sonrosadas por el frío y la mirada gacha.

—No, que…si en tu casa no les hace mucha gracia la magia…igual no debería mandarte una lechuza con tu regalo de navidad.

Fujishima abre los ojos de par en par.

La navidad en Hogwarts, es una explosión de color. El hall está decorado con guirnaldas de todos los colores, el musgo cuelga de los arcos y las velas con adornos rojizos que flotan por doquier, son más resplandecientes que nunca. Lo mejor de todo, es el Gran Comedor, adornado con más de diez abetos, cuatro de ellos, con los colores correspondientes a cada una de las casas. Grandes bolas de navidad cuelgan del techo y los bordes de las mesas están decorados con unas extrañas plantas que cambian de color cada media hora.

El castillo huele a galletas de jengibre, a leche caliente y a euforia infantil. Durante aquellos días, todos los alumnos del colegio vuelven a ser esos niños que se pasaban la víspera de navidad con los ojos bien abiertos y los nervios a flor de piel porque al día siguiente su habitación amanecería plagada de regalos y no podían esperar más.

Hasta los fantasmas, que la mayoría recorren los pasillos cantando villancicos que Fujishima no había escuchado en su vida, parecen más coloridos que nunca.

Aun así, aun con todo aquel color, aun con el enorme abeto plagado de pequeñas lucecita que a Fujishima se le asemejan a cientos de luciérnagas que está montando Hagrid en la esquina de la entrada del colegio. Aun con todo aquello, Eric le parece más resplandeciente que nunca. Con las mejillas encendidas, los ojos azules tan brillantes, tan intensos que Fujishima siente que pueden ver a través de él. Y la sonrisa. Oh. Esa media sonrisa tímida, ligera, apenas una leve curvatura de labios que le provoca un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, una calidez plácida, anestésica.

Cuando Eric esboza aquella sonrisa, el mundo mágico puede estar al borde del colapso, que Fujishima no dejará de sentir que todo está bien.

Saca la mano del bolsillo, y enreda sus dedos con los de Eric. Su mano es tan suave, tan cálida. Una noche que se escabulleron a los baños de prefectos de la quinta planta y Fujishima no dejaba de insistir en que quería tomarle de la mano mientras lo hacían contra la pared de las duchas, Eric le confesó que tenía las manos llenas de sangre y que no quería contaminarle.

Entonces Fujishima se detuvo, con el aliento congelado en la garganta y el infierno desatado en su pecho. Por qué no eran solo sus manos. Su cuerpo entero narraba los horrores de su pasado y Eric tenía miedo de que Fujishima lo leyera y ya no quisiera estar con él. Con la sangre corriendo desbocada por sus venas, asemejándose a ríos de lava, Fujishima le abrazó como nunca antes le había abrazado. Temiendo que si le soltaba, pudiera desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

Porque no comprendía como alguien podía haberle hecho daño. Cómo se habían atrevido a borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa que a él le daba la vida entera.

Entre besos y besos, le dijo que le quería. Con cada roce, le demostraba que ni estaba contaminado ni era una mala persona.

Se acuerda de todo esto allí, en mitad del hall, con cientos de alumnos pasando por su lado y todavía con sus manos aferradas. Recuerda las últimas semanas en las que Eric no ha dejado de preguntarle sobre sus gustos, si tiene este libro o este otro. De su rostro afligido cuando le dijo que no iba a pasar las navidades en el colegio.

Rememora todos aquellos días y lentamente, se inclina un poco y atrapa los labios de Eric con los suyos. Le besa despacio, dulce, apenas un roce cargado de sentimiento y con sabor a caramelo.

Un beso repleto de color.

—Podemos vernos esta noche en la torre de Astronomía y nos damos los regalos de navidad, ¿te parece?

Siente los dedos de Eric apretar los suyos, a la vez que le mira directamente a los ojos y asiente. Una sensación de vértigo se apodera de él cuando Eric, sin importar que un par de alumnos se les hayan quedado mirando y los cuchicheos se expandan como la pólvora, vuelve a besarle.

La maleta tendrá que esperar.

~.

 **N/A:** Es posible que me haya enamorado un poco de este au y que no deje de pensar en nuevos fics que escribir xD Lo de que Fuji no se lleve bien con sus padres, es canon. En todos los aus y en el anime/manga/todo.

Cualquier cosita review y gracias por leer :3

Definitivamente voy a hacer cosplay de esto xD


End file.
